Sweet Dreams
by Kaygi
Summary: Get an exclusive inside look at the dreams of your favorite YYH characters. Series of short, drabbling oneshots. R&R Please!
1. Hiei's Dream

**A/n-** **Just a few things about this series. It's going to be about 7ish chapters long. Each chapter will be a couple hundred word drabble of a random dream that a YYH character has. I could be done this in a week or two, since it's so easy to update. So, enjoy and review please!**

_**Sweet Dreams**_

**Ficlet #1: Hiei's Dream**

_Do-doot-do-do-do-do-doot... _Hiei's ears perked up as the melodious jingle played. It could only mean one thing... The Sweet Snow Truck.

And sure enough, there it was, slowly driving down the suburban street. It didn't stop, as Hiei had anticipated. Instead, it continued to pick up its pace.

Hiei jumped down from the tree he had been sitting in. He began to jog after the ice-box on wheels. The vehicle only proceeded to pick up the pace. And that's how it went. The truck sped up, and Hiei did the same.

It wasn't long before Hiei and the truck were going faster than the speed of sound. The surprising thing was that the fire demon was growing tired. How could the truck keep going? Weren't creations of humans supposed to be useless pieces of junk? Why wasn't it stopping or breaking down?

Hiei was on the verge of giving up. He could never catch up to that damn truck. It was always a few feet ahead. But, the sweet snow... How he craved it...

Wait! Couldn't he just go downtown to Ben & Jerry's and get a Hot Fudge Sundae? What a brilliant idea!

The pyromaniac with a seriously incurable ice cream fetish shifted his direction to the local Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream Parlor. Only, to his disappointment, it was closed for a holiday weekend.

What frigging holiday was it now? National Gouda Cheese Day? Or "Save the Whales" Day? Cheese and whales were nothing compared to sweet snow. Those rich, creamy scoops of luscious sweet snow topped with steaming hot fudge, gooey chocolate sauce, crunchy walnuts, fluffy whipped cream, rainbow sprinkles, completed with a juicy, red, maraschino cherry...

The mere thought of the Sundae made his mouth water, his taste buds perk up. Alas, freaking Ben had to be off saving the goddamn whales and friggin' Jerry had to be on a farm making icky Gouda cheese!

Hiei banged his fist on the glass door in aggravation. Then, he noticed white fluff falling from the sky...

It began as a little, then became a lot... Was it sweet snow? No, it was probably the frozen water humans called real snow...

Just to be sure, he stuck out his tongue. A few flakes fell on it. Surprisingly, they hadn't tasted like water at all... They had tasted sugary. By George! It was literally snowing Sweet Snow!

-------------------------------

Hiei opened his eyes, realizing he had only been dreaming. Despite this fact, he ran over to the window and looked outside. Nothing was falling from the sky.

"Damn..."

**-Fin-**

**A/n- Yusuke's dream is next! Please review! If enough people review, I'll update tomorrow:3**


	2. Yusuke's Dream

**A/n- Thanks to everyone that reviewed! It's nice to know that some people liked the story. Without further ado, here is the next installment! Enjoy!**

**_Sweet Dreams_**

**_Ficlet #2: Yusuke's Dream_**

The room was blurry, but it slowly came into focus. Yusuke found himself in what he would call heaven; the arcade. He was surrounded by a sea of Dig Dug, Pac Man, Dance Dance Revolution, foosball, pinball and any other kind of game machines. The sounds of cheesy music playing, and automated voices saying "Game over" or "Select number of players" could be heard. Bright colored lights from poor animations flashed here and there...

The strange thing was that he was the only person in the room. Maybe this was his own private arcade... and if anyone else tried to come in, they would have their butt drop-kicked by a SWAT team... How cool was that?

He started to walk over to a DDR machine. However, something caught onto his foot. Before he knew it, he was face down on the carpeted floor.

When he picked himself up and regained composure, he realized he was not alone. Keiko and Botan stood before him; the two girls he was most attracted to. Their faces were smiling sweetly, but they were closing in on him, boxing him into a tight corner.

"Do you have a mirror in your pants, Yusuke?" Botan said, batting her eyelashes. "Because I can see myself in them." She ran her hand down his muscular arm, sending chills down his spine.

"If there was a mirror, you'd probably break it with your ugly face!" Keiko yelled at her, obviously jealous.

"You slut...whore...skank... ergh!" Botan said angrily, trying to figure out which insult would work best.

"You're so hot that even all the ice in the Arctic couldn't cool you down," Keiko said, ignoring Botan. She seductively blew into Yusuke's ear. More chills.

"Back off! He's mine!" Botan yelled at Keiko. She grabbed Yusuke's arm possessively.

"Ladies, ladies. There's enough to go around," Yusuke said. His ego was growing bigger by the second. He put his arm around each girl; Botan with his left and Keiko with his right. He let his hands slide down both curvaceous figures until he was touching the buttock area.

"YUSUKE! YOU PERVERT!" both girls screamed in unison.

Yusuke blinked.

Each girl now had a mallet in her hand... and they weren't those dinky little mallets used for pounding meat either. These were true MALLETS! They were gargantuan ones the size of a baby elephant's head.

"Let's play 'Whack-a-Yusuke!'" Keiko said, mischievously.

"I want the first shot!" Botan proclaimed.

"He lifts up my skirt everyday and is the future father of my children, so I get the first shot!" Keiko insisted, rather loudly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Yusuke said, putting his hands up in defense. "There's no need for violence! Increase the peace!"

"So says the guy who's killed countless demons!" Botan pointed out.

"On the count of three, hit him!" Keiko cried out.

Yusuke was now on the floor, hugging his knees.

"One... Two...Three!"

WHAM!

----------------------------

Yusuke snapped awake in his bed. His head was throbbing and he was sweating. Had that really been a dream?

"I need to stop being such a pervert..." he said to himself, rubbing his head. "Nah. That's never going to happen!"

He then flopped back down on the pillows and returned to La La Land.

**-Fin-**

**A/n- Next up is Kuwabara's dream! Review please!**


	3. Kuwabara's Dream

**A/n-** **Thanks a bunch to those people who reviewed! Umm... I don't have much else to say. Enjoy this chappie and keep on reviewing!**

_**Sweet Dreams**_

**Ficlet #3: Kuwabara's Dream**

Kuwabara found himself in front of a huge crowd, seated on cushiony chair and surrounded by cameras and lights. He felt rather uncomfortable and looked down at himself. He was wearing a blue and green argyle sweater with navy blue slacks. Who had picked out this outfit? That still wasn't the reason he felt weird...

It was the fact that his head felt heavier! He touched and patted his head. It felt bigger than normal, too... And his hair wasn't curly! It was straight... and combed over? When had that happened? He felt like a completely new person...

Before he could further contemplate his changed self, the bright lights around him grew even brighter and music began to play. Then, a deep, announcer voice began to speak.

"Introducing our contestants... a country hick all the way from Arkansas who enjoys sleeping with the pigs, Keiko Yukimura!"

A girl with rather ratty hair clad in raggedy overalls appeared next to Kuwabara. She smiled at the mention of her name, only to uncover teeth protruding from her mouth.

"...a psychoanalysist from New York, New York, Shuichi Minamino, or Kurama!"

A 40-year-oldman in a blue sweater and large glasses appeared to Kuwabara's left. He had a tuft of red hair that he had combed over to try and hide his terribly apparent baldness. The man smiled meekly at the cameras.

"...and our returning champion, Kazuma Kuwabara!"

As he heard his name called, Kuwabara's face lit up. He was on a game show!

"Now, here's your host, Ale...Eikichi Trebek!"

At that moment, Kuwabara saw his pet cat walk out onto the glossy floor in a snazzy silver suit, holding a microphone. He had a rather odd, gray toupee on his head as well. The crowd went wild at his presence.

"Welcome to Jeopardy!" the cat spoke. Kuwabara gaped. When had his cat learned to talk? "Let's get down to business..." He turned to the huge screen behind him.

"The categories are... Greek Myths, What's Cooking, Sea breeze Ease, Comical Comedians, Chemical Elements and Who's My Daddy," the feline said in a rather surprisingly deep voice. "Start us off, Ms. Yukimura."

"It'd be muh pleh-sure," Keiko replied, in a thick Southern accent. "Duh... Comical Comedians fer 200."

"Larry, Mo and Curly..."

"Wait! I know dis one..." Keiko screamed, even though she had not pressed the button. Eikichi ignored her outburst.

"Kuwabara?"

"Who are the Three Stooges?" Kuwabara answered, sounding rather intelligent for once. Maybe it was the clothes... or the fact that he felt like he had a brain!

"Correct! Next category?"

"Greek myths for 300, Ale...er... Eikichi," Kuwabara said.

"The mythological location of the trees that bear Golden Apples..." Eikichi read off of a cue card. "Yes, Kurama?"

"Umm... Hold on!" he cried out desperately. "I could think of this easier if I wasn't so old... and go through my mid-life crisis... What are the Himalayas?" He looked as if he really needed to see a shrink. Poor old man.

"That is incorrect! Three hundred points deducted from your score! Kuwabara, answer?"

"What are the Hesperides?" Kuwabara said, feeling so sure of himself. He had never felt this confident or smart before! It was great!

"Correct! Your turn again!"

"Chemical elements for 200, please."

"This element's isotope with 8 neutrons and 6 protons was the basis for Avogadro's constant, the mole," Eikichi said. "Kurama?"

"What is water?" Kurama said, sounding unsure of himself. He knew he was wrong for he began to cry in desperation. Maybe he was secretly a menopausal woman with crazy hormones...

"I'm sorry, that's not an element. Keiko?"

"What's a water rat? I like dem tings beh-ter den moles. Dem thangs is uuuugly!" Keiko said, sounding more like a hick than ever.

"Uh...no. Kuwabara?"

"What is carbon?" he said, folding his hands gracefully atop of the booth.

That was basically how most of the game went. Kuwabara was smart for once, while Kurama and Keiko were just downright stupid. It soon came down to the Final Jeopardy. Kuwabara had 15, 300, Keiko had -2,000 and Kurama had an amazing 200 points.

"It all comes down to the Final Jeopardy!" Eikichi exclaimed, trying to add some emphasis to the situation. "The answer is, Oscar Wilde's novel based around an artwork produced by the fictional artist, Basil Hallward, of a young lad he was infatuated with."

The classic Jeopardy jingle began to play. The three contestants focused on the task at hand. They began to write their answers down.

"Please show me your answers now," Eikichi commanded. Each person pressed a button and their answer showed up on a television.

Kuwabara guessed _'The Picture of Dorian Gray'_ and bid 13,000 points. Kurama thought it was _'The Younger Years'_ and bet 2 dollars, and Keiko bet -3000 on her answer of _'Bill Joe Bob's Day Out.'_

"Kuwabara is the only one correct and he is the winner!" Eikichi shouted in delight.

Balloons and confetti fell as Kuwabara rushed over to his cat. He picked up his kitty and did a victory dance. The crowd began to chant "Kuwabara, Kuwabara..." It was the best memory of his nonexistent life!

----------------------

Kuwabara quickly sat up in his bed. He felt his hair. It was still curly... Darn!

He then grabbed his cat, who had been sleeping soundly on his pillow.

"Speak!" Kuwabara demanded Eikichi to do. The cat just stared back at him. It was worth a shot...

**-Fin-**

**A/n- Wow... That turned out a lot longer than I had intended, but it was really fun to write, so there! Please keep on reviewing and I'll update faster! Next up is Kurama's dream! I have a big surprise for this one! Tee-hee.**


	4. Kurama's Dream

**A/n- In this ficlet, there is Hinageshi, who is a Spirit Guide. She never appears in the YYH anime or manga, but she was in the YYH movie, _Poltergeist Report. _Just thought I'd note that. I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope everyone enjoys it!**

_**Sweet Dreams**_

**Ficlet #4: Kurama's Dream**

Kurama found himself standing in front of the altar in a quaint little chapel. It was extravagantly decorated, but there were gatherings of tulle at the ends of the church pews. Also, flower arrangements were strewn throughout the place to liven it up.

Obviously, someone was getting married. Kurama saw many of his friends and family members seated in the pews. He even saw his mother smiling at him, holding a handkerchief to her misting eyes. She waved to her son and blew her nose.

And then it hit him... **He** was the one getting married! He was in a tuxedo! He was standing up front with the minister! Who else but the groom did that? The only question was, who was the bride? Hopefully, it wasn't one of those Russian, mail-order brides. He could certainly do much better than that!

Suddenly, the organ to the left of Kurama began to play. He glanced over. There sat Genkai, playing the tune _'Here Comes the Bride.' _The song made a knot form in his stomach...

Now, the bridal party began to come out. Yusuke came in with Keiko. They were followed by Koenma escorting Shizuru and Kuwabara walking with Yukina. The girls looked ravishing in their pastel-pink, sleeveless dresses, holding bouquets of white lilies. The men were looking rather handsome in their black tuxedos as well. Even Kuwabara looked decent. They took their spots on either side of Kurama and the minister.

Genkai continued to play as the blue penguin, Puu flew down the aisle. He had a black bow tie around his _invisa-_neck and a pillow holding two golden rings hanging from his beak. He flew over to Yusuke, who took the pillow from the "bird." Puu then proceeded to sit on Yusuke's head.

The next person to come down the aisle was the forever-cute Hinageshi. She wore a frilly, pale pink dress. A wreath of white lilies encircled her head as her red, Shirley Temple curls bounced up and down. She happily skipped down the aisle, sprinkling white and pink flower petals from her basket as she went.

Finally, the organ grew louder, meaning the entrance of the bride. Everyone rose from their seats. The bride came into view, wearing a long-sleeved, flowing dress. A thick veil covered her face entirely, making it difficult to see her face. She carried a bouquet of white tulips and baby's breath as she walked gracefully down the aisle.

Kurama couldn't tell who the bride was. That stupid veil was in the way! However, judging by the height and the bust area, he had a pretty good hunch. It was Botan! He had been attracted to her for so long... His true dream would finally come true! At least, in his dreams.

The bride, hopefully Botan, now came to the altar and turned to face Kurama. He delicately lifted the veil over her head.

At the sight of the _'bride',_ Kurama nearly jumped out of his skin and passed out. _'She' _certainly wasn't Botan... It was Hiei!

"How? When? What?" Kurama asked, gaping at the sight. Hiei in a _wedding dress?_

"The fangirls made me do it," Hiei mumbled grumpily, turned beet red and glaring down at the floor.

"But, you're tall! And the boobs!" Kurama exclaimed in disbelief. He desperately needed an explanation.

"Heels and a water bra..." Hiei clarified, utterly ashamed of himself. "They tackled and blackmailed me..." He even wore a button saying _"Kurama's #1 Fan."_

"Is this someone's idea of a sick joke?" Kurama cried out, throwing his hands in the air.

"Can we get on with the ceremony? I have two other weddings and a funeral today," the pastor said.

"NO!" Kurama and Hiei yelled in unison.

"Anyway, if anyone has a reason as to why these two should not be wed in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold..." the pastor went on.

"I object!" Kurama interrupted.

"Oh, come on, Kurama! You make a cute couple!" Yusuke piped up.

Everyone else in the chapel made their comments of support as well.

-----------------------------

Kurama shot up in his bed, breathing hard and sweating like he had just been in a sauna. That had been a thoroughly disturbing dream!

"It was only a dream...Just a dream..." he told himself, over and over. He rocked himself back and forth in a fetal position.

**-Fin-**

**A/n- Sorry to those Hiei or Kurama or HieiXKurama fans for making fun of them... I just couldn't help it! (I'm more of a Yusuke fan! XD) I hope you still liked it though! After all, it WAS only a dream... tee-hee. Review please! I love those of you who do!**


	5. Koenma's Dream

**A/n- So, I'm making this the _Grand Finale!_ I knowI said it would be 7ish chapters, butI didn't like what I came up with for other character's dreams. Therefore, this is only the dreams of the main guys of YYH. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**_Sweet Dreams_**

**_Final Ficlet: Koenma's Dream_**

Koenma found himself in a room, standing next to...himself? How was that possible?

Because he was in his teenage form, while he was standing next to his toddler version.

"I know that technically we're the same person..." baby Koenma said, scratching his head curiously. "But, I wonder, who has more fan girls?"

"I bet I do!" teenage Koenma said, swooshing his luscious locks of brown hair as if he were a male Abercrombie and Fitch model. "With my good looks." He was quite conceited...

"I'm a cute, cheeky baby!" the baby argued angrily. "Chicks dig me!" Koenma had an ego no matter what form he was in, apparently.

"But, you're about 200 years old..." teenage Koenma pointed out.

"And you're probably ten times older than me!" baby Koenma shouted in response.

"At least, I look my age!" the teenager yelled back.

Both Koenmas sweat dropped. They both knew that their unusually young faces were well, unusual, in the Human World at least. They would have been old shriveled men, or worse, in a grave rotting if they aged like humans.

"I say we take a poll!" the toddler suggested. "That way we can see who's more popular!"

"That works for me!" elder Koenma agreed with... himself?

At that moment, twenty giddy fan girls beamed into the room. They were completely decked out in their fan gear. _"I love Koenma"_ buttons, signs, hats, shirts, mugs, socks, pants, necklaces, and even toilet seats were with them. They grew heart-eyed and giggly at the sight of their obsession, their reason for existence.

"We love you, Koenma!" the fan girls called out in unison.

"Who do you like more though?" toddler Koenma asked. "Take a vote."

In the end, ten girls voted for the toddler version and ten voted for the teenager. So much for taking a poll...

"Maybe we just need more fangirls!" the teenager suggested.

"Are there any more fan girls in the fan club?" the toddler asked the awe-struck girls.

"Nope. We're it!" the president of the fan club said cheerily. You could tell she was the President from the button she wore. It said "_I get first dibs on Koenma because I'm President of the fan club!"_ Pretty self explanatory, if you ask me. And that's alot of words to put on one tiny button.

Both teenaged and toddler Koenma's faces sank. They weren't that popular after all...

"Why don't we call in some other girls?" the toddler asked. "Like Botan and Keiko?"

At that moment, Keiko, Yukina, Botan, Shizuru, and Genkai all beamed into the room at once.

"Who do you think is sexier?" the teenaged Koenma asked them immediately.

"Sorry, I can't say. I'm taken and I'm faithful to my man," Keiko replied, shaking her head.

"You're both too old for me," Shizuru said flatly. She took a whiff of her cigarette.

"As your employee, I don't want to sacrifice my job," Botan said politely.

"Meep!" was all that came out of shy Yukina's mouth. She blushed furiously and didn't say another word.

"I'm too old for you," Genkai barked.

"That was useless..." older Koenma said.

"I concurr..." the other binky-sucker agreed.

--------------------------

The real Koenma woke up in his huge, royal bed.

Something hit him... Not literally, but figuratively.

"Oh my God! I have two different personalitites! Am I turning into Sensui?"

_Dun-dun-dun..._

**-Fin-**

**A/n- So much for a Grand Finale. I know it wasn't very grand. I hope everyone at least reviews! Please! Thanks SO much to everyone who does!**


End file.
